El verdadero Amor se escribe con K y no T OMAKE
by Eowynd
Summary: Inspirado en una escena de captain tsubasa del 2000 y algo y lo que paso en el capitulo 7 del fic. Todo desde el punto de vista de Tsubasa Ozora aka Oliver Atom. TsubasaxTaro, TsubasaxKojiro (sin corresponder)


**Captain Tsubasa**

Tsubasa Ozora, capitán de la selección japonesa y considerado como un Dios del soccer en su país, estaba ahora entrando en el campo para comenzar con el entrenamiento de ese día, pero antes de siquiera dejar su chaqueta en la banca, dos de sus nuevos compañeros del equipo B, se le acercaron con un diario abierto en la sección deportiva, donde pudo ver una foto de Kojiro Hyuga, en lo que parecía un altercado con uno de los medio campistas de su nuevo equipo.

\- Nos estábamos preguntando si tú lo conocías Tsubasa… no queremos decir que se conozcan por ser japoneses, sino que dice aquí que también es seleccionado japonés.

Tsubasa tomo el dinero, pero apenas leyó el encabezado o el contenido, sólo se enfocó en la imagen del tigre japonés. Por su mente pasaron en un flash, todos los encuentros que tuvieron durante los torneos infantiles, juveniles, Europa, etc…

Kojiro siempre había sido uno de los más altos, y con las piernas más fuertes de todos los chicos. Aunque su carácter no se quedaba atrás…

De pronto noto que se había quedado en silencio mucho rato, y sus compañeros parecían estar esperando alguna clase de respuesta, pero ¿Cómo definir quién es Kojiro Hyuga?

\- Lo que necesitas saber es que él no es de los que se rinden jamás, y esto sólo lo animara más a demostrarles a los italianos el porqué de su apodo como tigre de la selección japonesa –finalizo devolviendo el diario a sus compañeros, para luego ir a la banca a dejar sus cosas.

\- Tsubasa es gay –murmuraron al mismo tiempo ambos compañeros de equipo

-¿también lo notaste?

\- ¿Bromeas? Esa cara de enamorado sólo la pone cuando entra a la cancha de soccer. Jamás lo he visto mirar nada, hasta ahora, de esa forma

\- Por lo visto, le gustan musculosos y varoniles –continuo el otro- ¿crees que este tal Kojiro lo sepa?

\- Y quizás… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- chicos, a modos de prepararnos para la liga europea, tendremos una serie de amistosos preparatorios con algunos equipos de Inglaterra, Alemania e Italia.

Cuando empezaron a mencionar los equipos, Tsubasa sólo podía pensar en que Kojiro vendría a España. Sería lo más cerca que había estado del tigre en años, desde que se había ido a Brasil, para estar con Roberto y así cumplir su sueño de jugar esta liga. Él no se percató, pero algunos compañeros notaron un cambio en su postura, y en su mirada cuando mencionaron Italia, pero no dijeron nada más.

\- Ozora, es cierto que conoces al nuevo delantero japonés del Juventus? –soltó de pronto el entrenador

-sí señor, es compañero en la selección japonesa –contesto Tsubasa con más entusiasmo del que debería.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre él? ¿Su estilo de juego?

\- Kojiro Hyuga, es apodado el tigre de la selección y créame que no le pusimos así por capricho

\- ¿Tigre?

\- es muy rápido, da unas patadas que podrían partirte el cráneo en dos como una sandía, y es un atacante directo y tenaz. Tirara a gol, en cada oportunidad que tenga, y no parara de intentar anotar hasta el pitazo final del partido. Probablemente es uno de los mejores goleadores de Japón.

\- entiendo, es poco probable que sea titular siendo tan nuevo en el equipo, pero es bueno obtener estos datos finalizo el entrenador. Los compañeros que le habían mostrado el reportaje, se vieron de reojo.

Sí, Tsubasa era gay y estaba perdido por el delantero del Juventus

Tsubasa estaba terminando de revisar unas fotos que rajo desde Japón hace unos años, donde la cual le gustaba más que las otras, era una de su último año de preparatoria. En el partido en el cual, habían empatado con el Toho y los nombraron co-campeones, haciendo que él y Kojiro intercambiaran camisetas como capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, después de lo cual Kojiro fue el primero en sostener la bandera del campeonato.

Y a decir verdad, en opinión de Tsubasa, se veía como un Ángel guerrero, sosteniendo su emblema de combate, tenía su largo cabello suelto al viento, el sol le daba por la espalda resaltando su piel bronceada cubierta de sudor, el cual ayudaba a marcar aún más sus músculos. Pero para Tsubasa lo que más le llamaba la atención era la sonrisa.

Con los años lo había visto sonreír muy poco, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que eran muecas sarcásticas, socarronas, despreciativas y con aire de superioridad; pero esta era una sonrisa de verdad, una autentica sonrisa de felicidad, de esas que parecían brillar en su rostro. La clase de sonrisa que enamora y que hace latir más rápido tú corazón, justo como le había pasado a Tsubasa.

O mejor dicho, le había hecho darse cuenta de que toda esta animosidad contra Kojiro, era en realidad, una fuerte necesidad de que este pusiera su atención sobre Tsubasa, que sólo lo viera a él, y sólo él.

Tsubasa entendió que la razón por la que no podía ser amigo de Kojiro, a diferencia de todos los otros jugadores del torneo, es porque él no quería ser su amigo, quería mucho más que eso.

Esta revelación, lo tomo por sorpresa, con la misma fuerza que el choque de dos trenes, porque entonces también comprendió, que cuando lo vio al lado de Sanae conversando, el ataque de celos que sintió y toda la rabia que le subió desde el estómago, fue por él no por ella. Porque la idea de que otra persona obtuviera u atención o la alejara de él, le revolvía el estomago

Sin embargo, también tenía claro que él jamás lo vería como él soñaba, con algo más que amistad o simple compañerismo de equipo.

Pero soñar aún es gratis, así que esa noche soñó con el tigre y con una vida juntos en España.

Tsubasa borro por enésima vez lo que había escrito en whatsapp, sin poder decidirse porque poner en el mensaje que quería enviarle a Kojiro, antes de que llegara a Barcelona.

Si bien tenía su número , así como el de todos los miembros de la selección, por ser el capitán, jamás le había enviado nada directo o personal al Tigre, y no sabía cómo redactar el texto, sin que sonara demasiado ansioso, personal o sugerente.

Había decidido decirle lo que sentía por él durante la visita por los partidos amistosos, para así acabar con su incertidumbre, y poder avanzar con su vida amorosa, la cual ahora mismo era inexistente.

[Hola Hyuga. Estoy esperando con ganas nuestro encuentro amistoso. Será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?]

Apenas termino de escribirlo, lo envío, antes de arrepentirse

[Hola Ozora. Si, supongo que es nostálgico, aunque obvio, si estamos en ligas diferentes]

[Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar mientras estés en Barcelona con tú equipo, ¿aceptas?]

A Tsubasa le costó un gran esfuerzo enviar ese sencillo mensaje era fundamental que él aceptara, para poder decirle lo que sentía ¿Qué pasaría si se negaba? ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de decírselo? Luego de unos minutos, llego un mensaje

[Está bien. Cuando llegue te llamo]

Tsubasa estaba dándole los últimos toques a los bocadillos que preparo, junto a otras cosas para beber, cuando escucho el intercomunicador de su departamento y le comunicaron la llegada del tigre

\- déjelo subir por favor –anuncio al portero con su aún algo forzado español. Poco después sonó el timbre y fue a abrir sin demora

\- Hola Hyuga, pasa por favor

-gracias Ozora, con permiso -dijo entrando al departamento mientras Tsubasa cerraba la puerta. Al entrar Kojiro vio una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas

-deseas comer o beber algo Hyuga? Prepare algunas cosas por si tenías hambre –dijo nervioso, porque ahora nada le parecía adecuado

-Gracias -le contesto tomando unos bocadillos y una bebida de la mesa. Tsubasa lo veía comer esperando que todo estuviera de su gusto, pasados unos instantes de silencio no tan incómodo, Kojiro dijo

-Ozora ¿Porque me invitaste a venir aquí? -el tigre siempre era directo cuando quería saber algo, y Tsubasa sabía que no aceptaría evasivas de ningún tipo

-vamos, ¿no puedo invitar a un amigo? -dijo Tsubasa sonriente, tratando de ganar tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y juntar valor.

-tú y yo no somos amigos Ozora -corrigió Kojiro mirándolo serio y directo a la cara

-¿conocidos, entonces? –se aventuró Tsubasa

-compañeros de equipo quizás, y sólo cuando se trata de la selección -Tsubasa sonrió, el mismo Kojiro Hyuga de siempre pensó, y dijo

-de todos modos jugar uno contra otro, me trae recuerdos de nuestros días de escuela, ¿A ti no? –de los días en que todo era más sencillo, pensaba Tsubasa

-Sí, un poco, parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces, pero sólo han sido unos años

-lo sé, es que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo -comento Tsubasa notando como Kojiro sólo sonrió ante esas palabras, dejándolo intrigado. En ese momento sonó el celular de Kojiro, interrumpiendo el ritmo de la conversación entre ambos

-¿Te importaría prestarme el teléfono Ozora? Tengo que llamar a mí novia -Tsubasa estaba pensando que no había escuchado bien, o deseando no haber escuchado bien. ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo?

-En absoluto, habla cuanto quieras con ella –dijo a modo de mera formalidad, él nunca podría haberle negado nada a Kojiro.

-Gracias -levanto el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Al poco rato, Kojiro empezó a hablar con alguien

-No te preocupes llegue sin novedad... no hace tanto frío... ¿Cómo estás tú?... Ya veo... ¿Cómo van las cosas en la casa?... de acuerdo... también... después te llamo, nos vemos... adiós -cuelga- gracias por prestarme el teléfono Ozora, quede de llamarla en cuanto llegara a España

-Es una sorpresa escuchar que tienes novia Hyuga, ¿la conociste en Italia? –pregunto porque sabía que Kojiro esperaba una reacción de su parte ante tal noticia.

-En cierta forma fue así, aunque en realidad es japonesa

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama? -Kojiro soltó una de esas sonrisas escasas que daba, antes de responderle

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que la conoces, su nombre es Naruzawa Sanae -Oh Dios! Tsubasa esperaba que no se hubiera desmayado, pero estaba seguro que el shock lo dejo estático por medio segundo

-¡Es mentira! No puede ser la misma Sanae! –exclamo su cerebro antes de que pudiera entender que estaba pasando

-Pudiera ser, mira aquí tengo una foto suya -dijo buscando su billetera en su chaqueta y mostrándole la foto de Sanae, en el gimnasio del equipo de Kojiro. Tsubasa se sintió palidecer a niveles insospechados

-Esto es increíble... -dijo casi sin voz- de todas las personas que hay en este mundo y tú novia es Sanae?

-Lo sé, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y bueno...

-Pero ¿Cómo? -a Tsubasa la idea aun no le entraba en la cabeza, no entendía como podían haberse juntado románticamente.

-bueno, yo diría que todo comenzó cuando nos encontramos en un avión, en un viaje entre Barcelona e Italia

-¿entre Barcelona... e Italia? -a Tsubasa se le vino a la mente ese viaje, que realizo Sanae hace poco más de un año atrás, cuando vino a confesarle sus sentimientos, y él tuvo que rechazarla. Entonces Kojiro había aceptado venir a verlo para…

-dime Tsubasa ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sanae?

-no fue lo que le hice, más bien fue lo que le dije -le contesto nervioso a Kojiro

-entonces que fue lo que le dijiste a Sanae Ozora? -Kojiro comenzaba a perder la paciencia con él y lo notaba en su voz

-cuando vino a decirme lo que sentía por mí, le dije que no podía corresponderla porque amaba a otra persona –dijo sinceramente aunque sin especificar quien era.

-¿Y no crees que luego de todo este tiempo, decirle algo como eso fue como darle una puñalada en la espalda? -el tono de voz de Kojiro a Tsubasa le pareció como el de un tigre. Peligroso para su vida, así que nervioso bajo la mirada y dejo el vaso que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa

-claro que entiendo que debió ser doloroso, pero no pude evitarlo... Es decir, luego de todo este tiempo sabía que sería difícil para ella por eso fue que tuve que actuar como lo hice

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que fue para ella Ozora -fue la recriminación de Kojiro a Tsubasa, quien pudo sentir como se le estrujaba la garganta ante las palabras del tigre.

-probablemente tengas razón -en ese momento levanto los ojos hacia Kojiro y pudo notar que tanto le importaba al tigre el bienestar de Sanae. Había logrado calar hondo en el corazón de este.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? -Tsubasa estaba realmente interesado en todo lo que podía sacarle sobre su relación

-ya se cumplió un año hace poco... De hecho, compramos una casa antes de que viniera a España y la estamos decorando y arreglando a nuestro gusto

-eso suena como una relación bastante seria y estable, ¿acaso estás pensando en…? –Tsubasa no podía ni pronunciar la palabra "casarse" sin exponerse o que le temblara la voz.

-Aún es muy pronto, pero quien sabe... Gracias por invitarme Ozora, ahora debo volver al hotel para prepararme junto con el equipo -le contesto Kojiro mientras recogía sus cosas. Cuando llego a la puerta se giró y le dijo antes de salir- espero que quien sea la persona que escogiste sobre Sanae realmente valga la pena y seas feliz a su lado Ozora

-puedes estar seguro que es excepcional Hyuga -le contesto, momento en que Kojiro salió del apartamento y cerro tras de sí la puerta

-aunque ya no sé si alguna vez podría haber estado a su lado y ser feliz juntos -fue lo último que dijo al cuarto vacío

Tsubasa se sentía muy deprimido luego de la reunión con Kojiro, puesto que había logrado confirmar lo que había temido siempre. Él jamás lo amaría tanto como él lo hacía, o a otro hombre para el caso. Sólo se le ocurrió llamar a una persona para desahogarse.

\- buenas noches –sonó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

\- ¿Taro?

\- Tsubasa? ¿Paso algo?

Tsubasa sólo suspiro y con voz entrecortada le conto todo lo sucedido durante el fallido almuerzo con Kojiro.

Tsubasa no podía creer la felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento. Era un éxtasis indescriptible. Estaba seguro que recordaría este día, por el resto de su vida.

De pronto el sonido de los aplausos cambio en su ritmo, como si los espectadores se hubieran puesto a celebrar algo más. Y cuando giro su cabeza, pudo ver en la pantalla gigante del estadio, como Kojiro le pedía matrimonio a Sanae en medio del estadio, y ella aceptaba llorando de felicidad.

Si, era un día que definitivamente no olvidaría.

 **Un año después del mundial**

Tsubasa miraba la invitación a la boda de Kojiro y Sanae como si fuera un objeto dejado por un alíen o una carta bomba

"Queda usted cordialmente invitado al matrimonio de Hyuga Kojiro y Naruzawa Sanae a realizarse…" –comenzó a leer la carta. Entonces Taro se asomó sobre su hombro izquierdo y le dijo

\- todos los seleccionados japoneses recibimos la invitación a la boda de ambos. Seguro fue idea de la señora Matsumoto o del entrenador, para presentarnos como una sola unidad o algo así.

\- O sea que no podemos faltar, ¿cierto? –dijo en forma retórica, porque si la idea era presentar unidad, el como capitán tendría que estar en primera fila, el día del matrimonio

\- me temo que no, pero podemos ir juntos, y aprovechar de comenzar a mostrarnos más en público juntos ¿no crees?

Por toda respuesta, Tsubasa solo le dio un tierno beso en los labios

 *** * * * OWARI * * * ***


End file.
